Resident Sue
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: She remembered hearing a bunch of dorks and geeks at the University saying something along the lines of "Kill it with fire!" It had been a joke then, but she figured it held some truth now. Ashley bares her fangs against a Mary-Sue. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the horrendous thing that I managed to create for this oneshot… I'm not proud of the creation…

* * *

Leon's mouth dropped open at the woman before him. They had just met before he had arrived in this desolate area searching for the President's daughter. The woman had looked beautiful and fragile when he first met her; still did, in fact. She grinned at him, flashing the peace sign as her golden tresses shone like a halo about her head in the dim light as if by a light of its own. Her ever-changing eyes hidden as she closed them.

Below her were the remains of another Ganado she had dispatched easily with some ancient martial arts moves she had learned during her childhood. Yet, during this tiring and dangerous journey that was still continuing she still looked so beautiful. She also never seemed to grow dirty or grossed out by the gore that surrounded them.

She even had quite the mouth on her, able to put the flirtatious Luis Sera in his place when he had arrived.

"That was _amazing_, Autumn!" Leon gushes, excited puppy-dog grin on his face.

Ashley huffed, arms crossed under her breasts as she glared death and daggers at Autumn. She couldn't be fooled by the charms and looks of this… _creature_. But Leon wouldn't listen to her about her worries! Ashley wondered if that's what this beast's plans had been from the start; maybe the woman was a succubus.

Catching Ashley's dark glare, Autumn shot one back, though Ashley refused to step down from the stare down. Leon looked between the two, wondering why they couldn't get along. Ashley seemed so catty when it came to Autumn.

"Hey! Why don't we get going, huh girls?" Leon placates, holding up his hands, though his blue-gray eyes stayed focused only on the strange woman he had met only awhile ago. Had it only been a day? He felt like he knew her forever, maybe even loved her.

"That's a wonderful plan, Leo!" Autumn coos happily, hugging Leon much to his joy. Ashley cringed at the nickname and her glare intensified as well as her fists clenching. The trio began to move, Leon leading the way with Autumn beside him, tossing her luxurious tresses over her shoulder ever so often.

Ashley's eyes grew bright as a plan formed in her head. She only needed to make sure Leon did not notice what she was up to. Then again, he seemed too enthralled by Autumn to notice anything else without her pointing it out first. Ashley ignored the urge to huff and instead reached for the red-colored grenade strapped to the back of Leon's belt. He didn't use them often, so he shouldn't notice it was missing until she used it. She hurriedly clasped her hands behind her back, hiding the grenade from view as they continued.

Autumn glanced over her shoulder, her green eyes changing to purple as she began to say tauntingly; "Keeping up, _princess_?"

"Of course I am, you moron!" Ashley hissed back as Leon sighed. The two would just not get along no matter what. But at least Autumn was always thinking two steps ahead and would keep them alive! His mind wandered as he spared a glance and continued to stare, Autumn taking the lead as she shot him an amused look. Rage blossomed in Ashley's chest at this.

Yes, she was sure that Autumn was a succubus now.

It didn't take too much longer to reach an area and situation that Ashley would be able to put her plan to use. "Leon!" she shouted, before Autumn could, gathering those handsome eyes to her as she pointed ahead of them where a large group of Ganado was already heading their way, their shouts filling the silence around them.

"I got this!" Autumn cheered happily, bounding forth a glow about her face in the excitement and her hair swinging gracefully with each leap.

Just as Ashley knew she would, she had to fight the grin from spreading over her face as Leon began to shoot out the Ganado that would get past Autumn for but a second. He really was a skilled shot, and they didn't need this demon that was in woman's form saying they needed her help!

From behind Leon she held the crimson grenade in front of her, the weight in her hand causing her to pause. But she needed to get rid of this demon! She had to, for Leon's sake and, she dared to admit it, even for poor Luis. Leon had frag and flash grenades on his belt as well, but she remembered hearing a bunch of dorks and geeks at the University saying something along the lines of "Kill it with fire!"

It had been a joke then, but she figured it held some truth now.

Ashley pulled the pin and reeled her arm back to lob the weapon into the midst of the hoard that tried to get the best of Autumn. "What the?" Leon gasps, lowering his firearm as the grenade did its work and blossomed into a conflagration, catching not only Autumn but several of the Ganado around her.

Ashley took a deep breath, watching as the demon woman began to flail about and scream as she burned. The smell was awful, but it was worth it. Leon shook his head, and Ashley watched, biting her lip, clenching her hands to her breast in worry. What if it didn't stop the trance that demon had put over Leon? He blinked his eyes several times as he looked at the smoldering mound that was Autumn before turning to glance at Ashley over his shoulder, a proud smile over his lips as he nodded.

"Thanks, Ashley!" as he spoke a joyful smile spread over Ashley's face as the real Leon shone through. "If it weren't for you I'd still be stuck under that spell…" And he returned to his duty of protecting Ashley, easily shooting down each Ganado that was left.

Ashley silently vowed to start a group of hunters when she got back home to stop these demon women, these succubae, from possessing any other innocent men like Leon under their charms. She didn't know how but she would.


End file.
